


Chocolate Surprise

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Would you care to explain," he growled, "how <b>that</b> got into my potions store?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Surprise

It was nearly dinnertime, and Severus was tired.  He'd suffered through yet another day of brain-meltingly bad songs and flying roses interrupting his classes, and he'd had quite enough of such adolescent nonsense for a lifetime.  He was just returning the last of the beetle eyes to his potions cabinet when he heard very odd sounds coming from behind the wooden doors.  When he opened the cabinet, the sight that greeted him was as strange as it was unwelcome.

 

"What the blazes?" he muttered.  Two tiny legs were scrambling wildly, poking out of a small red box. 

 

Five minutes later, he stormed into the Great Hall as people were just beginning to gather for dinner.

 

"Granger!" he bellowed.

 

From the High Table, Hermione's eyes snapped to him in shock.  "What?"

 

He hurled the little menace onto her empty plate. 

 

"Would you care to explain," he growled, "how _that_ got into my potions store?"

 

Hermione looked at the small creature flopping around on her dinner plate.  The pixie was cradling one arm pathetically and its repeated attempts to stand caused it to emit a sharp cry of pain from its brown-coated mouth and fall onto its distended belly.

 

"Severus!  Must you be so cruel?  I'm sorry I let one of the pixies get out, but what could it have done that was so terrible?  It looks like you've crippled it!"

 

"I'll weep terribly once the guilt hits me," he deadpanned.  "Meanwhile, in totally unrelated news, here." 

 

He handed her the red box.  She opened it to find three half-eaten pieces of chocolate and more than two dozen empty spaces.

 

"Happy Valentines Day, dearest," he snarled.  "Don't expect me to buy another."

 

To his shock, Hermione stood and planted a chaste kiss on his mouth.  "Thank you, Severus," she said.  "It was very thoughtful of you to buy me chocolates.  But next time, a better gift would be not maiming one of my creatures."

"Yes, well," Severus muttered, "it shouldn't have been in my rooms."

 

Her eyebrows came together.  "What were you doing keeping the chocolate in your potions cabinet, anyway?"

 

Severus looked away from her eyes and his cheeks tinged with pink.  "Ah, well, never mind that.  It doesn't matter now." 

 

Hermione looked back at the pixie.  It was acting oddly twitchy and had managed to finally get to its feet.  As she watched, it stumbled a few paces, then began to hump an overturned spoon.

 

Hermione's eyes widened and she gave Severus a chastising look.  "Severus!  I told you not until after the wedding!  I won't be made a fool of if someone catches on.  It was bad enough that time those third-years saw us snogging in the hall."

 

Severus looked at her with even impassivity.  "I have no idea what you mean, madam.  Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, turning on his heel and walking away, then muttered, "I have some excess potion to pour down the drain."


End file.
